See You Later
by break.my.soul
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are friends since childhood. They have a secret place, it was an oak tree where they first met. One day, something happened that Sasuke will never forget. .:Unacceptably, OOC.:.


**Aya here… This is a ****SasuHina one-shot!!! Please… no flames on the couples of my story! I just really like them, okay? **

**Well, it's summer vacation so I have really a lot of time in writing. Enjoy!**

**Love yah all!!!**

**p.s. I revised this one for pleasure.**

* * *

**See You Later****: An Unacceptable Tragedy**

It was a very nice day for them both but-- actually, all days are special for them. They were always together and always there for each other. They always went at the park, play ground, each other's house and many more, yet there's one place that they really love. That place was where they had met, that's why it's very memorable and valuable. It was an oak tree outside the town. It can be found on the top of a hummock, full of flowers and other plants.

"Hinata!" Sasuke was sitting on a high branch of the oak tree while Hinata was kneeling on the grass, picking some flowers.

"Why? Is there any problem?" she replied without facing him. She's focusing on what she was doing. She really loves the scent of the lovely flowers.

"Well, can you please come up here for a minute?" that made Hinata gawk at him.

"You know that I cannot climb." Her eyebrows were connected.

"Hey, you had grown up and you still don't know how to climb a tree? Come on, I'll teach you." Sasuke jumped from the branch then gave a hand on Hinata. He guided and helped Hinata to climb branch to branch until they finally reached the top.

She was panting but what she saw on top amazed her. She couldn't believe it; she could see the whole town from there. It was very incredible for her. She could feel the warmth of the fresh air washing her face.

Sasuke was still holding Hinata's hand. He could feel the joy inside her. He was gawping on a far sight but he was interrupted. He was astonished. Hinata hugged him so tightly.

"Thanks Sasuke… a lot!" she gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"Hey, what's that for?" Hinata just giggled.

Hinata put both of her palms on Sasuke's hands. "I just wanted to be with you for now, and the funny part is… I don't know why." That statement made Sasuke blushed. It was nice to see him perfect red.

"Hinata…" this time he's serious. "Please promise me that you will never leave me, okay?"

"Of course. I don't know what to do if I leave you but please promise that you will always be there for me…no matter what happens? Promise?"

"I promise." he seriously said.

"Pinky swear!" she gave a little finger to Sasuke.

"Oh, you're so childish!!!" He looked away from her.

"Please…" Hinata pleaded.

Sasuke gave up and wrapped his little finger on Hinata's.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke enthusiastically went to the oak tree. Hinata wasn't there and that's very strange. Hinata always comes first. He waited for hours, yet she still didn't come. He was really bothered. He ended up on going to Hinata's house just to see if something's wrong. He was trembling as he pressed the door bell.

"Who's there?" a voice made him shocked and it took seconds for him to answer.

"It's Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha." A few seconds, someone came out of the door.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" it was Neji.

"I just like to see--"

"Hinata?" Neji made him paused. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you but she's not here..."

"Where is she?" he can't believe she went somewhere else without even telling him.

"She's, she's at the hospital…" the statement he had given made Sasuke struck, and his eyes widened.

"Why? Tell me!"

"She didn't tell you? She has a very serious heart disorder." Sasuke could see tears starting to fall on Neji's eyes. He was frozen. He wanted to cry but he shouldn't. He wanted to shout out loud.

He loved Hinata and he didn't want her to left him. He had always loved her.

"She will be well soon, right?" he grabbed Neji's collar forcibly. "RIGHT?!!!" he couldn't find answers on his face. He couldn't even look at him eye to eye.

He shouldn't waste time in here. He let go of Neji and hastily ran away from him. He ignored all the calls of Neji. He also heard Neji shouted that the hospital was just few blocks away.

* * *

He was finally at Hinata's room. It was very cold but cozy. The white walls showed emptiness and silence. He saw Hinata, lying on her bed. Her hands clenched. She seems very tired, weak but she was fighting. She was fighting the pain all along.

He doesn't want to believe what he saw. Its like, he had talked to her yesterday and now, she's lying on the hospital bed… True, unexpected things could happen anytime.

He slowly walked towards her then knelt on the floor. He reached her hand and held it tightly. He couldn't control it anymore.

He cried…

"Hey… I, I'm n-not d-dead…" Hinata spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? I don't want to lose you, Hinata! I don't know what to do." Sasuke bowed, he doesn't want Hinata, see him crying.

"We m-made a pr-promise, right? I will, never ever leave y-you... we pinky swore, right?" that made Sasuke curve a little smile.

"Hi-Hinata… I, I love you! I love you!!!" Hinata was surprised. She hugged him tightly, very tightly!!! "Since we had met, I fell in love with you!"

She put her lips on the same level of his ears... Sasuke could feel tears falling from her eyes to his shirt. She saw her, smiling.

"I'm glad you told me. I also feel the same. Thank you. It gave me strength."

They hugged each other very tightly. They hugged like they had never seen each other in a very long time…

Sasuke caressed her cheeks then her hair. If only he knew, he should have told her he loved her sooner. If only he knew, he would probably make their days happier.

If only he knew…

Sasuke slowly pressed his lips on hers. They could feel the moist of each others lips. It was full of regret and love. They broke the kiss due to lack of air. He could see her blushing and smiling.

Most memorable…

* * *

Sasuke would always visit her any time of the day. He would tell her stories that made her laugh and forget worries. He would always be there.

Always…

He didn't want to miss anything with her.

But--

After three days, Sasuke was astonished by the call of Hinata's doctor. The doctor told something to him that he didn't want to believe. He ran immediately at Hinata's room at the hospital. He quickly hugged her. She was dying. But she was still there, fighting.

She catches her breath just to see Sasuke for the last minute.

"You told me that you never leave me!!! You promised me!!!" he hugged her very tightly. Hinata didn't reply. It really hurted her too.

"I d-don't.. –sighs- w-want t-to say g-goodbye… -cries- I really d-don't want.." there are minutes of silence until Hinata can't take it. She was panting to death. She begans to cough, the sound Sasuke didn't want to hear.

"Hinata… I don' know what to do! I love you very much!"

"I lo-love you too…" Hinata coughes louder. "Goodb—"

"Don't say that. You promised me that you will not leave me so please don't say goodbye… Look. We'll going to be married. We'll have a happy life. I'll take care of you. So—please."

Sasuke was surprised. Hinata curved a little smile on her face. She's saying that he should be happy even if she's gone. He should go on without her. "See… see you later then." It was the last smile Sasuke will ever see.

"HINATA!!!" Sasuke cried. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

After Hinata's death, Sasuke lived a normal but unhappy life. He would still miss the memories with her, the moments with her; the happy times or the sad times.

And there he was… standing at the oak tree, the place where all the memories began. She's right. She'll never leave her…

She'll always stay in his heart.

'_I will never use the phrase: 'goodbye'_

_Coz there will be any other day for us_

_And from here on, we will always shine as one._

_Just remember, I will always be there for you._

_Just tomorrow's gonna be a bit further away,_

_So why not I just say "See you later."_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for being so evil on this story. ****I really don't want to kill Hinata, okay? For all Hinata's fans… please forgive me! I'm really really sorry! Well, even if Hinata died, please review… Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
